Carrier
by Spoot Poot
Summary: WARNING: MPreg IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE, DON'T READ. This is nothing but cute if you ask me. I wrote it for a friend so please enjoy!


Spoot: This one's for you!

Duo: Me?

Spoot: No…

The Carrier

"Heero! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Duo called throughout the house. He was standing in the kitchen putting on his watch. Heero emerged from the bathroom looking as though a dog had chewed on his head. Duo stared in shock. "I don't feel well, go without me." Heero said softly. Duo approached him slowly then wrapped him in an embrace. "Ok…then I'll stay too…take care of you." Heero pushed him away lovingly. "No, no. you go ahead, wouldn't want to anger the blond."

"Quatre won't mind." Duo said as he guided Heero to the living room couch. "Sit here and I'll get you a ginger ale, ok." With that he left the room. Heero reached for a pillow and laid down. Duo returned within a second with the beverage. "Here you are, now," Duo began. He set the can down and sat at Heero's feet. He pulled his lovers legs into his lap and began to work on his feet. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong." He said sweetly. Heero eyed him. "Don't play dumb Duo; you know very well what's wrong!" Duo just gave his lover a smile. "Sit up, drink this." Heero tried to comply, but as he sat up his stomach rolled. He rushed off to the bathroom before Duo could even get a word out.

"He's having a bad day." Duo said as he looked to his left. He was on the phone. "I understand." Quatre said sweetly. "You give him my love!" Duo smiled. "Will do Quat. Have any ideas on how to settle his stomach?" It was quiet on the other line for a moment then Quatre spoke. "Peppermint tea. It settled mine." Duo thought for a moment then agreed and thanked Quatre before getting off the phone. He looked all over the kitchen before giving up. "We just don't have it." He said softly as he scratched his head.

"Don't have what?" Heero asked from the doorway. Duo's head snapped around to face him. "My god…Duo! You killed the kitchen! What were you doing in here?" Duo panicked for a moment, then gasped out a phrase; "Quatre sends you his love!" Heero looked him over then waved a hand at him as he approached the mess. "I'm not cleaning this up…" Duo looked him over with a pout on his lips. "No Duo…I don't feel good today and you made this mess!"

"But I made it for you…"

"To clean!"

"No…I was looking for tea!"

"Tea…"

Duo walked over with a nod and took Heero into his arms. "Yes, Tea, to help with the tummy trouble." He placed a hand on Heero's lower belly. "Quatre says it helps." Heero turned to face Duo. "Did he now…Mr. All Natural Pregnancy!" Duo smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" Heero laughed outright. "Are you sure about that! All he did was eat pizza and pickles when no one was looking!" Duo giggled and let his lover go. "Like you don't…that is, when your stomach will allow it." He said as he began to clean. Heero crossed his arms and kicked a box of powdered mashed potatoes to Duo. "This is true. I just love pickles! Here's an idea…I'll clean this…if you go get me some…" Duo stood upright and smiled.

Heero entered Quatre's home followed by Duo. The Living room was clean if you didn't count all the baby toys scattered about the floor. Quatre entered with a blush. "Sorry about the mess, I just put Jada down." He began to pick up a few toys. "So, sit, sit! How did the Tea work out?" He asked as he tossed the toys into a bin. Heero sat first followed by his partner. "Duo made a mess of the kitchen looking for it then left it for me to clean." Duo shot him a look then turned to Quatre. "Not true. He wanted pickles so he offered to clean if I got him what he wanted."

Quatre giggled as he sat down. "Trowa does the same. Just makes one mess after the other for me to clean." Heero smiled for a moment then sat back in his chair. "How are you feeling? The first few months are always the hardest." Quatre asked. Heero shrugged, "Can't complain. The other day was pretty bad, but other than a few bad days a week, I'm fine." Quatre nodded as Heero spoke. "Well not to worry…I have just the thing." He stood as Trowa entered the room. "Hey, do we still have those watermelon seeds?" He asked his partner. Heero looked over at Duo with a funny grimace. Duo shrugged with a laugh.

Heero looked on at the baggy of seeds, making faces at all of them. "We can throw them out when we get home." Duo whispered. Quatre was changing a baby's diaper as the two spoke. Trowa leaned into them. "Hand them to me…" Heero handed the bag of seeds to Trowa…who promptly threw them behind the sofa. Quatre looked up from the baby and smiled at the three boys trying hard to look innocent. "All clean. Just think Heero, in about 7 months you'll have one of your own!" He picked up Jada and passed him to Heero who took the little girl with haste. "My favorite person in this room!"

"HEY!" Duo snapped. Heero smiled at him. "It's true! She is my favorite person!" The baby cooed and gurbled at him as he bounced her on his knee. "That's ok, She's Quatre's favorite person in here too." Trowa said to Duo. Quatre giggled as he stood up. "So true. Ok, who wants dinner, I'm getting it started."

"No chicken I hope…" Heero said softly. Quatre shook his head. "No, nothing like that, its Tiet Canh." He said with a smile. He headed into the kitchen. Duo looked over at Trowa who leaned in "Aka Duck Blood Soup." He whispered. Heero's face turned a light shade of green. "Is that legal!" Duo snapped. "I think so." Trowa began. "I like it because its blood…and I like to pretend I'm a vampire." Heero shook his head. "I'm not doing it…" He stood and entered the kitchen.

Quatre was busy preparing dinner. However, the room looked like something out of a horror movie. Heero felt weak but he kept it together. "Quatre…why don't we just order something…" Quatre looked up at him with a smile. "Nonsense! Plus this is good for the baby!" Heero shook his head slowly. "I won't eat it…and you can't make me." Quatre stopped his bustling about and put his hands on his hips. "Oh no?" He said.

"No." Heero said.

Duo looked down at his bowl of red goop then looked up at Quatre. "He's the pregnant one! Why do I gotta eat it!" Quatre shot the man a look then went back to feeding his child. "You'll eat it because I hafto!" Heero snapped in his lover's ear. Duo looked him over with a whimper. "Why though…" He whined. Heero grabbed his lover's nose. Duo's mouth opened and Heero shoved a spoon full of goop into the man's mouth. "Now shut up and eat!" Duo sputtered and hacked until Quatre shot him another look.

"HOME!" Heero shouted as Duo got the door open. He stretched out a hand and smiled. "Your palace awaits my love." He joked. Heero rolled his eyes, entered the home, and turned on the lamp by the door. "Listen…if I die in my sleep, don't mourn me ok…" Duo said as he sat on the sofa. "What? Are you kidding, I would celebrate." Heero said with a smile. Duo laughed then grunted. "Seriously…I think my stomach is about to explode…" it was true, he did look uncomfortable. "It'll pass." Heero said with a shrug. "Besides, I feel fine. I think Quatre had the right idea. I don't feel nauseous." Duo looked up at him. "I do." He said simply. Heero sat next to him and leaned in for a kiss. He never got it. Duo was already getting up. "What is it? What's wrong?" Heero asked. "I told you…" Duo said. He placed a hand on his stomach and made a mad dash for the restroom. Heero just giggled.

Heero watched Duo for the longest time before he finally snapped. "WOULD YOU PLEASE KNOCK OF THAT INFERNAL NOISE!" Duo looked his way with an innocent expression. "Noise?" He asked. He turned his whole body to face his partner. "Yes…that noise you're making with your mouth!"

"I was talking…"

"I know!" Heero stood, with effort, then left the room. Duo scratched his head then turned back to the vid screen. "He sounds irritable." Wufei said. Duo smiled. "Yeah, well, he's a few days late and I think it's starting to get to him. You think I should try and cheer him up?" Wufei shook his head. "Not unless you wanna lose the Mighty Maxwells…" Duo cringed at the thought.

"I brought M&amp;M's and marshmallows…" Duo cooed as he entered the room. Heero was sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing his belly. "I don't want your stupid candy…and would you shut up before I throw something at you!" Duo smiled and sat on the bed. "Ok, let's talk. Are you feeling ok?" Heero shot him that famous glare. "What do you think! My feet hurt, my back hurts, I can't see my feet…I…" Heero began to tear up a little. "I…can't control my emotions…I look like a whale…I feel like one too…" Duo pulled Heero close. "Shh shh shh…It's ok, I'm here." Heero pushed Duo away. "YOU! You're the cause of all this!" He stood with effort and put his hands on his hips. Duo held his hands up then smiled. "Don't tell me…you didn't enjoy it at the time…" Heero smiled too, but only for a short time.

Heero moved to get comfortable once more. It was so hot he could fry an egg in that room. Duo seemed just fine laying there…sleeping. Heero sneered at him. He rolled over and kicked the covers off. Maybe now he could shut his eyes and sleep. Nope. As soon as the covers were gone, Heero began to get a cold chill. "Damn." He hissed as he tried to reach for the covers. Duo sat up a bit then smiled. "Here…" He began as he pulled the covers to Heero. "You…don't you touch me." Heero snapped, taking them. Duo ignored him by wrapping his arm around him. That did it. Heero's eyes drifted shut within seconds.

"Duo…Duo…let go." Duo opened his eyes then glanced at Heero. "Wha?" he asked in that groggy way. "Let go of my belly…You're squeezing to tight and it hurts." Duo sat up a bit. "Heero…I'm not touching you…" Heero turned his head to look at his husband. "What do you mean?" Duo shrugged. "I'm not touching you babe. Honest…" Heero sat up, at first with a struggle until Duo helped. "Then why do I feel this pinching pain in my lower belly?" Duo shrugged again. "Gas?" He offered. Heero shook his head. "Then do you need to poop?" Duo tried again. "No." Heero said. "It's gone now." Duo laid down with a grunt. "See…it was probably just a kick or something." Heero laid down as well. "Mmh…I dunno…felt weird." Duo kissed his brow. "Probably nothing." He said.

Duo Kicked open the hospital doors. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE!" Sally stood fast and rushed from her desk to him. She planted a backhand to his head. "Are you crazy? This is a hospital and it's two thirty in the morning." She snapped. Duo looked up at her with wide fearful eyes. "Where's Heero?" She gasped out then rushed out into the parking lot. Duo stood there with nothing more to do than waiting. A nurse approached him but he shooed her away with some crazy drunken monkey move. Sally entered the hospital with a very pregnant Heero. He glared at Duo as they passed him by. "You left me out there…"

Duo sat down hard in the waiting room chair. Trowa passed him a coffee. "Thank you…" He said taking it. Quatre took a deep breath as he too sat down. "Where's mine!" He snapped. Trowa shrugged. "Duo needs it more, and I only brought thirty credits. That was about ten…" He pointed at the coffee. "It's ok, here…" Duo said passing the coffee. Before Quatre could take it Sally entered the room pulling off her doctors mask. The coffee dropped to the floor.

Duo burst into the room in a panic fit. Heero looked up at him with a smile. "Good news is; it's a boy." He said. Duo approached slowly. "There's bad news?" He asked as he sat in the chair. "Bad news is I still hate you for leaving me in the parking lot!" Duo Giggled. "I was freaking out! You would have done the same!" Heero shook his head and grabbed for Duo's hand. "I love you, you know that right?" He said. Duo nodded then looked up when he heard the noise. Sally was entering the room with a tiny baby in her arms. "I haven't named him yet, I want your input."

"Suddenly." Duo joked as he took the baby. Heero scoffed and put his nose in the air. Duo looked down into the face of the brand new baby. The boy opened his eyes and looked right into his fathers. Duo felt a cold chill go up his back at that moment. He had the urge to pull the child close and just sniff him. He giggled when he realized he had actually done it. "I love that new baby smell!" Quatre said from the doorway. Duo looked up with a smile. Quatre put a finger to his lips then pointed at Heero. The man was fast asleep. Duo's smile grew as he brushed some hair back from his lovers face. "I'm Naming the baby…" He looked up at Quatre. "I'm naming him After Heero." Quatre smiled. "Two Heeros'?" He said with a giggle. Duo shook his head. "No…only one. This one here…his name is Tony." He looked up at Quatre again. "That's Heero's real name…I never told you that! Got it." Quatre smiled and nodded quickly.

Heero opened his eyes. He had been disturbed by the sounds of humming. He smiled when he spotted Duo sitting in that chair holding a baby. He was humming as he rocked it slowly. The little boy was awake and staring him right in his soul. Heero sat up, and Duo noticed him. "Sorry, did we disturb you?" Heero shook his head. Finally, he had everything he ever wanted, and it was sitting right there in front of him. "Love you." Duo said softly. Heero nodded. "And I you…"

Spoot: There you have it!

Duo: Why am I happy about this!

Spoot: You wanna get pregnant!

Duo: Euuuhh…no…


End file.
